project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Silang'guba
Silang'guba is an Executive Monarchy (Royalty for its Executive) which has a long History of Division and Unification. It is located east of the Talik Mountains and Based on the Gubatu Rain Forest.It's classified as a Developing Nation by major financial firms due to its northern problem History Pre Ginigingilu Era (3000BC-1790BC) Humans reached the south of the lands now known as the Silang'guba around 3000 BC Bringing agriculture and domestic animals with the resulting in the major forest grazing in the south for the next 1000 years. Around 2500BC, some Tadagubans moved beyond the Guba rainforest which became the ansestors of the Tahilaga and Takapataga ethnic gorup. It should be noted that Bahadaga(Longboat) is created in around 2000BC along with the construction of the Lugari Munudu(Earth Temple) in the Manudu Cave in southeastern Silangguba for their Soil God This Era ended when The City State of Ginigingilu under King Giriming the Great which starts the Ginigingilo Era. Ginigingilu Era(1790BC- 760BC) Ginigingilu Early Hegemony Period (1790BC-1370BC) The CityState of Ginigingilu is founded by King Giriming the Great.It features sewer systems,wells,grid roads, a city center,and public baths. It also has the Bilong Luhura(Circle Church) which contains 5 Columns for each of their element gods.It slowly expanded Southwest ward as the rainforest is unpassable at that time But on the edge of the rainforest is where a new citystate known as Kapudaga is formed by the King Talapa in 1370BC ending Ginigingilu Hegemony and starting the Dual Powers Period. Dalawang Banasa (Dual Powers) Period(1370BC-1118BC) After the founding of the Kapudaga Citystate, relations are warm between the two powers and trading between the two by boat and the jointly managed Transguba Route which made the Rainforest accessible for land travel.This is also the time when Karitokabayo (Horse Cart) was invented for the trade between the nations. In the late Dalawang Banasa Period, a Stronger Kapudaga fights Ginigingilu in proxy wars with their web of allies as they deem them as a threat to their resources. This ,However, led to numerous defeat of the Kapudagani Allies due to the Ginigingilu employing chariots and archery in Battles and made their treasury empty which led them to be defeated in the Kapudaga-Ginigingilu War in 1120, leading to the Late Hegemony of Ginigingilu. Ginigingilo Late Hegemony Period(1118BC-760BC) After the defeat of Kapudaga, Ginigingilu regained it's status as the sole power at the Orient and developed the lands of Silangguba. A Silangguba wide Road network was bulit around this time and the major improvements are given on the Bahadaga including sails.This was the time of prosperity and peace until when the Kori Empire invaded Kori Era(760BC-BC50) In 760BC, the Rising and Strong Kori Empire invaded the Ginigingilu State and seized it bit by bit in the First, Second, and Third Korian-Ginigingilu War which resulted in the Annexation of the Entire State and dominance on the Trade in the East. They were subjugated in the province of Orientalis in the Kori Empire with the capital Orieportus (Now Iloguba).Many cultures are adapted from the Kori Empire to the Tadaguba mainly in archetecture like the Orieportus Ampehtheater, Philosophy , and gold use and they adapted many political systems and vocabulary from Kori into their own and is being still used today. This Era Ended when the Palagan Empire invaded the Declining Kori Empire in BC50 Palagan Era(BC50- AD34) The Palagan Empire Occupied Orienport and the Surrounding Areas in 50BC and an attempt to recover it was planned but was called off due to Internal struggles and it remained a Palagan Colony since then.An influx of Palagan natives,estimated to be 1 million resettled at the Conquered areas. Due to this, the language of the ancient Tadaguba was mixed with Palagan which resulted in the Modern Salitadagika. This was short lived as in AD34, King Arutu the Great revolted with peasants against the foreign colonisers. First Kingdom/Arutu's Dynasty Era(AD34-AD950) King Arutu the Great led a 50'000 Man Army and surrounded Orienportus for 1 year before surrendering and de facto giving them control on coastal colony of Palaga. King Arutu proclaimed the kingdom in AD35 in the Batubahapula (Red Castle), reformed the state by divided the land between the Painuulupa(Feudal Lords) and enabled a system of national Taxation and wrote the Utusung Patao (Orders to the People) which states the 1006 Laws to be followed by the people which became carved in the Batubahapula in the Kalibata script which he introduced after he ordered the Paaralang Matatalinu (School of Wisdom) to make a featural script and he formed a law council or judiciary based on the Kori Empire Then King Arutu the Great invaded the Kori Empire with the cooperation of the Rikulianu (Rekklians) The Following Kings continued this system and expanded the Lands of the Kingdom by invading the rest of the Orientalis Province in the Reclamation War of 125AD and 138AD and the Old Patagan Empire in the Northern War for Expansion of 400AD and signing a Union with The Old Patagan Empire which Led to its Incorporation in the Kingdom in 760AD This Era Ended in AD950 when King Alesade died and his two sons fought for the throne leading to the Hatibanasa (Divided Nation) Period. Hatibanasa(Divided Nation) Period(AD950-AD1207) Princess Yuki gave birth with twins, Prince Berunadu and Prince Esupiritu. Due to this, Both are legal successors under law. This caused a throne dispute in AD950 when King Alesade died, which led to the division of the nation to the Kanusilang'gang by King Berunadu and Dagasilang'gang by King Esupiritu which resulted in a time of competition and a 200 Years War which were a series of wars from AD950 to AD1203 which resulted in Dagasilang'gang Victory by King Huwe which then invaded the Patagan Kingdom in AD1205 until 1207. This Resulted in the reunification of the nation and strengthening of Painuulupa in 1208 and the End of the Hatibanasa Era and the Start of the Painuulupa Era. Painuulupa Era(AD1217-AD1549) King Huwe tried to weaken the Feudal Lords by passing laws that would limit their profit but by implementing those laws provoked the Painuolupa and proclaimed a coup against the King and dismantled the central government,effectively making it a disjoint confederation which was called the Painuulupa Confederation and made infighting common between the land.This resulted in the delay of progress on the nation and this era was described as an era of chaos and regression. One of the important part of this era is the Church Reform where the Church of Arutu would undergo to going back to it's roots as the Patu Giguri declared that all church doctrine must be reviewed if it follows the Liburu ng Pananamapalataya which took 15 years to complete. This Era Ended when Puripikasunu from the Kingdom of Ilodaga called for the unification the nation and will lead to the Puripikasunu Era where the Kingdom is Divided into two major powers,The Kingdom of Ilodaga and the Kingdom of Magudaru. Puripikasunu Era(AD1549-1689) In this era, a wave of Silang'guban Nationalism Spread throughout the Painuulupa due to the books of the nationalist poet Puripikasunu, the Isung Banasa and Hating Pangsakulukuya,which states that a motherland should be united and not be divided which were mass produced by the new printing press and read by the newly literate peoples mostly from the Iludaga which was due to Queen Yuki II enacting a Public Education System Throughout the Iludaga Kingdom, This was a time of Enlightenment to the people of Silang'guba and a time of progress in the arts and sciences.There were Talks of where should be the leader of a united Silang'guba, the House of Iludaga or the House of Magudaru. This were further discussed after the formation of the Painuulupa Parliament in 1621 and more intergration of the states in the Painuulupa Confederation making trade between states easier. This developments led to an era of tension between the Iludaga and Magudaru which spans the Second Hatibanasa Era. Second Hatibanasa Era(AD1689-1730) This was an era of Competition and Proxy wars between the Absolute Monarchist Magudaru and the Constitutional Monarchist Iludaga over the control of the entire Silang'guba and where the other states were consolidated throughout the two and the Kapataga Kingdom which were dominated by the Takapataga People and were subjugated by the Magudaru Kingdom in the Kapataga-Magudaru War of 1720.Due to this, Ilodaga kingdom retaliated by invading in 1724 War of Unification which resulted in the defeat of Magudaru Kingdom and the unification of the nation under King Risula in 1730. Kapatagan Nationalism Era(AD1730-1850) This was an era of minority supression as the Kapataga tries to break free from the New Silang'guba Kingdom after being invaded in the continuation war in 1760.Example is the Halaan Massacare of 1795 due to the Haala Riots of 1795 which Resulted in 20 Takapatagan deaths and 1 injured Silang'guban Police Officer Maruti Hari which was then given the Katapanga Medal(Medal of Valor) in 1796 and the establishment of reeducation camps to forcefully enlighten them by converting them to Panigu. This culminated in the Patagan Independence War of 1834 which resulted in the independence and the formation of the Patagan Republic.This war led to the loss of 50% of the Territory of the Kingdom of Silang'guba and Led to a Bourgeois Revolt of 1860 by Yugu Kabesu which created the Representative State of Silang'guba Yugu Era(AD1860- AD1956) This was an era of industialization and political reform as the Revolutionaries tries to make a chaotic and poor Silang'guba recover into a stable and a prosperous Nation. Yugu Kabesu unleashed a series of bureaucratic reforms to make the ease of business higher and promoted entrepreneurship and built major Infrastructure Projects including Dams,Railroads and Stations,Airports,Ports, and Later Expressways and the economy improved and the GDP was raised by 3x since the Revolution.The culture was emphasized This Prosperity was however traded for a Dictatorship due to Yugu Kabisu consolidating the government under his control and removing the people of their basic times.There is also the existence of cronies which are the wealthy businessmen of the nation and benefited directly in public funds and monopolies in the market. Due to this, This era is regarded as an era of Oppressive Peace. Yugu died in 1896 with his successor Laki Batung, fellow revolutionary continuing the regime until 1918 when he was replaced by Litu Kabisu,son of Yugu This was ended by the Blood Gold Land Revolution where monarchist Protesters and Soldiers declared a coup and established a Representative Monarchy Dugukinanglupa Era(1956-Today) Silang'guba experienced economic downturn during the war which starved the nation and killed 10 million conscripts and 9 million Ethnic Takapataga. Due to the dire situation which the nation experienced.In October 31 1956,General Firunadu Maruku, led 7 infantry divisions in the capital and barricaded government buildings and entered the building of Radiyu Iludaga which where he announced and called the citizens to rise,and a few hours later,more than 50,000 joined on the streets and Overthrown the dictatorship. Firunadu Maruku became the First Punuminito(Prime Minister) of the Representative Monarchy of Silang'guba and the Ilodaga Royal Family returned from exile shortly after the revolution and the revolutionaries negotiated and exited the 9yw in 1957 and the constitution was finalized and passed on 1958. In the Treaty of Hidulu, The Hidaung Free State was born but was quickly partitioned due to its Collapse There are a handful of counter coup attempts in the first 10 years but all failed.Soon followed is an era of economic recovery and liberalization and political freedom. Silang'guba Normalized Relations with Pataga in 1989 and joined the Alliance of the Orient in 1994. It is now looking forward into the future with hope on the democratic royalty Government Executive Monarchy This system is a limited democracy which where the title of head of state and government is not elected but only passed to only one family,the Royal Family.The Hari(King) can serve from 18 to 60 years old then it has to be passed to the eldest offspring, However,the PagulungPangtao(Congress) and the Pinakamatasu TamangHatulu(Supreme Court has equal powers as the king. The Congress will pass a law which is to be reviewed by the king. If the King Vetos then 5/8 of congress shall overturn it. The Pangbanasang Katasutaasanu Tagahatulu (National High Court) is Appointed by the King which they will serve until 60y/o Foreign Relations See Foreign Relations of Silang'guba Military The National Silang'guban Defence Force (Pangbanasang Kamaung Pangtanguul Tagasilanggubang)(PKPT) is in charge of protecting the national sovereignty of Silang'guba and consists of four branches, the Flying Defenders (Tangulangit), the Land Defenders (Tangulupa), and the Sailing Defenders (Tangulayag) and the National Emergency Civilian Volunteer Reservist Militia Quick Response Force.The PKPT Trains Students to be capable of operating ammunitions starting the age of 12.The PKPT is under direct control of the Hari Civilian Security is under the jurisdiction of Kagawaran ng Kawala Pangloob (Department of the Internal Guard) which is directly under the direct control of the Hari It is under ceasefire with the insurgents in the Dulu Bukuludu Hatilupa named Malayang Kawalang Pangkapataga (Free Kapatagan Guard)(MKP) which negotiated a Referendum with the Patagan Republic Administrative Divisions Kabahaya It is the most basic administrative division of Silanng'guba and consists of a collection of subdivisions It is led by a Kabahay Tagapamahala (Housing Manager) which is elected for 3 years with no term limits It is represented in the Bayapagulung ( City Congress ) by the Pangangatawang Pangkabahaya (Housing Representative) which is elected for 3 years with no term limit Baya It is a collection of Kabahaya which is led by a Baya Tagapamahala (City Manager) which is elected for 3 years It is represented in the Hatilupapagulung (Land Division Congress) by the Pangangatawang Pangbaya ( City Representative which is elected for 3 years with no term limit. Hatilupa It is led by the Hatilupa Tagapamahala ( Land Division Manager) with a Term of 6 years with no term limit It is represented in the Pagulungbaba(Lower Congress) by the Pangangatawang Panghatilupa (Land Division Representative) which is proportional to the Population in the Hatilupa. Bukuludu Hatilupa It is led by the Taashatilupa Tagapamahala (Upper Land Division Manager) with a term of 6 years with no term limit. It is represented by 5 Pangangatawanang Pangbukuluduhatilupa (Bonded Land Division Representative) per Bukuludu Hatilupa with a term of 6 years with no term limit. Geography The Size of the Nation is 1477062 Km according to the National Statistical Board and on the northern hemisphere of Yuzoa Biodiversity Due to the Guba Rain forest, many species flourished including the National Bird,The Sharp Eyed Eagle,The National Land Animal,The Farm Buffalo,And the National Fish,The Rainbow Dyed Fish Climate The climate near the central coasts of the nation is considered as Tropical Rain forest while the areas on the extremities of the nation is classified as Tropical Monsoon Due to this, The nation has a hot average temperature and high precipitation. Silang'guba has 2 seasons named Ulanu and Katamutamanu (Rainy and Medium) Economy The Economy is centered around Manufacturing and Financing Sector with Manufacturing accounting with 40% of the economy where the Military Industrial Complex accounting for 20% of all Manufacturing in Silang'guba. The Pangkalakarang Pangimibakipisu Pangsilang'guba (Trading Bank of Silang'guba)(PPP) is a leading private bank in Silang'guba and is trying to expand to other nations in the Orient and where Silang'gubans migrated. The leading export of Silang'guba is Timber and it imports oil and metals Transportation Road There are 400,000 Km of Road with 190,000 Km being Paved.Multiple expressways are present at the coasts including the Pangbanasa Butullikudu Bilisudaan (National Spine Expressway) which spans from Dulungbaya to Tidulubaya,Timugu Iludaga Bilogungdaan (South Iludagan Ring Road) and Kanulungang Iludaga Bilogungdaan (West Iludagan Ring Road). The Major Ways of Road Public Transport are by Itimutubigu Karitonu (Gaswagon) Dagulung Kariton (Motorcycle Wagon),Litutagadala (Minibus), and Sakaya Pangisa (Taxis) The National Transportation Department are also Investing in Autonomous Taxis Rail There are heavy investment on railways as it is in the pass used by the military to move troop,but now has only been used by rural and going to far places There are The Dulu Line, The Gituranu Line, and The Tituranu Line for the nation and the Pangiludaga Tasuturanudaan (Iludagan Elevated Railway) for the Capital. There is also the Proposed Sububilisuturanu Line which is the first High Speed Rail Line in the Silang'guba Sea In reaching the islands of Silang'guba, Many use Busabanka (Ferries) mostly run by the Papapunuta Malayu Silang'guba Lakubayu (Far Going Silang'guba Travels) ,With the exception on the tourist sites and small islands where the traditional Tabubanaka (Covered Boats) are used. The Busiest Ports in the Nation are Iludaga Port, Lutongoti Port, Hidulu Port and Dulungbaya Port Air The National Silang'guban Commission for Non-Military Aviation manages the commercial skies with 30 Operational Airports, the main ones being the Firunadu Memorial International Airport in Labasangituna, Tiludaga Interational Airport in Sipunaya ,and Sangbanasa International Airport in Hidulu The Main Airlines present are the flag carrier,Sanglibutaunu Tagadalanghangin(One Thousand Year Airways), and the low cost Tagasilang Tagadalahangin(Oriental Air) founded in Hidulu Science and Technology Many Respected Institutions exist in Silang'guba Including the Institute of Tropical Farming of GIludaga, Institute of Mechanical Science of Hidulu and the Institute of Human Behavior of Pusunudungbanasa Communications The Silang'guban Department of Public Utilities is Managing and Regulating the Telephone Corporations in Silang'guba, Including Usapanulayu Co. (ULC) and the Ibungusapang Co. (IUC), and Internet Companies,Including Blisangusapang Co. (BUC) and Iboungbilisu Co. (IBC). Tourism Silang'guba is Famous for it's Traditional Ancient Sites like in the Giningilu Civilization, Religious Enlightenment, Natural Wonders and Beaches and also the Night Life of the Cities and the Unique Dishes of Silang'guba Utilities The Silang'guban Department of Public Utilities Manage and Regulate the Electric and Water Cooperatives around the Nation. The main source of water is the Kalayaang Dam in the Kalayaang Reservoir in the Guba Region and many Desalination Sites. The Main Source of Electricity is Natural Gas but it has invested heavily in Reactors in recent times. Demographics Bukuludu Hatilupa Hatilupa Bayas Ethnic Groups It is populated by 109 Million people which mostly comprised of the Tadaguba Tribe(65%) which is based on the south of the nation with the minority of Tahilaga(5%) which lies in the middle of the nation and Takapataga(25%) and 5% considered as "Others" The Population of Religion The TaongDaguba Tribe Mostly Practices the Panigo Faith which believes that the First King, King Arutu, of the First Kingdom of Silang'guba is a Deity which will save them from the Great Earthquake which will destroy the planet The Minority Religion is practiced by the TaongKapataga Tribe which is named the Haala Faith which is founded by the Prophet Haala Kamuti which proclaims its followers to reclaim the Holy Land and make an independent state on it to start their judgement day Language The Official Language of the Nation is SalitaDagika which is based on the TaongDaguba Language but with a mix of vocabulary from the TaongKapataga Dialect which was created in 1935 and is being managed by the Commission on Speech Preservation (Kapisanang Palilitasu ng Salita) They also use a syllabary writing system and a base-10 writing system in the Kalibata Script by the First King Alesade of the First Kingdom of Silang'guba. It has the syllables A,I,U,Ng,k(a,i,u),b(a,i,u) d(a,i,u),g(a,i,u),h(a,i,u),l(a,i,u), m(a,i,u),p(a,i,u), n(a,i,u),r(a,i,u),s(a,i,u),t(a,i,u),w(a,i,u),y(a,i,u) It also has the Digits 0-9 Health Silang'guba has spent 2% of its GDP on Healthcare with 55% coming from private insurance and 45% comming from the Public-funded National Healthcare Corporation (Pangbanasa Samahang Pangkalusuganu) which is paid by deductions in Salaries of employees. There are 3000 Hospitals ,which is 40% Private and 60% Publicly owned,with 150000 Doctors,600000 Nurces and 20000 Dentists. Education Silang'guba has a 98% Simple Literacy rate and 95% Functional Literacy Rate for its population and 15% of the Silang'guban Budget was spent on Education. It follows a Semester Calendar from July to April.A 2-Year Child School,4-Year Low School,4-Year Adolesent School,and 4-Year High School is required. The Department of Knowledge Handles all Lower Schooling while the Department of Higher Knowledge handles College and provides Vocational Training though Labor Education Training Association. There are 2850 CSchs,2600 LSchs, 2400 ASchs, 2200 HSchs, and 1400 Colleges Culture Visual Arts It is famous for its handwoven dyed leaves which originates even before the invasion of the Kori Empire.The considered as the most valuable is the Gold dyed leaf weave which is reserved for the Royal Family and the sole legal manufacturer of this weave,the National Indigenous Supplies Inc. Literature Religious The most important literature that had a cultural impact is the Liburu ng Pananamapalataya (Book of Faith) written by the First King Alesade of the First Kingdom of Silang'guba and contains what should the structure of the Panigu Faith should be, What should be followed and avoided in a Panigu Lifestyle, and Prophecies about the End of the World(Higati Lidulu) Fiction The popular tragic silang'gubani fiction writer and laid the basis of silang'gubi writing of is Anuti Waaba which is the Paguibigu ng Mali(Wrong Love),where the kind female main charachter(Makasu) being abandoned by the unfaithful husband(Busina) to a younger woman(Dinisu), and Palalakabayu para sa Gamuti (Traveling for the Cure) which is about Prince Lakuwati traveling the world for the Cure for his father's mysterious illness then finding out that he was too late to save his father Architecture The main materials present in Silang'guban Archetecture are The First Structure to appear are the Bagoginugingilu Columns which appears to be probably used for pagan rituals in 2000BC and the Lugari Munudu Gate which is also built in 2000BC.Then what followed is the great cities of Ginugingilu and Kapudaga which has Slanted wood walls reinforced with stones with wood houses with stone reinforcement and a elevated round area with 2 columns which is called the Samabaha Temple. Then the Kori (which was later revitalized during the Yugu Era) and Palaga influenced archetechture by building cities on Silang'guba In the 1500s, A style of archetechture where 2 floored symmetrical buildings with flat roofs on top, then the surrounding area around the first floor have roof cover and balconies on each sides are created In the 1800,Symetrical Skyscrapers appear in Silang'guba with a distinct style like roof surrounding the ground floor and Rooftops. Music The music of early Silang'guba (including the Ginigingilu era)is mostly dominated by storytelling, and festive music which is played by baro fibers as string attached on wood (Kahuyatali) ,Wood Flutes, and a wooden Ideophone which could be compared with xylophones (Palukahoya) After Kori and Palaga, Silang'guban music was likened with the Korian Music but with new genres like the Paguligawakanata(Courtship Songs), Pagusamabakanata( Worship Songs) and the more traditional Pangtaukanata (Folk Songs) In the 1970s, a new genre was born which was Silang'guban Rock (Pangadikukanata). It was followed by Silang'guban Pop(Pangsanglibukanata) in the 1990s Dance The first dances that appeared are based on nature like dancing around a tree (Punusayawa) and dancing around a Bonfire (Apuyusayawa) Then during the Ginigingilu era, dances were adapted to scare away pests like the Bird Dance (Sayawibonu) and Carpet Dance (Sayawabanigu) Then it adopted Korian and Palagan Dances,and in the 1500s Courtship Dances appeared.Then in Modern Times, FlatShoe Interpretative Dance and Streetdance became the norm Values Silang'guban Values are based on Hardwork,Loyalty,Friendship,Disipline, and Sacrifice which forms it's Collectivist Society which was the prime pillars of the Arutu Faith. Other Values that the Silang'guban Soceity have are Resourcefulness,Fear of God,Positive Looking,Religious Nature,and Rejection of Easy Ways Cuisine The Most Popular Dishes in the nation are Grilled Pork belly, Meaty Pasta with Soy, Fish with Spices in a Currylike Sauce,Assorted Stach Vegtables with Pork,and Fried Soy Chicken which all are served with rice.While the Most Popular desserts are Shaved Ice with Coconut, and Sticky Cakes.The utencil used in Silang'guba is the Silang Cuterly Media The Major Television Players in Silang'guba is PPMp (Pangbanasa Pagupapakalatu Malayuanupapalabasu) (National Broadcasting Television ),IMp (Iludaga Malayunupapalabasu) (Iludaga Television), BSMp (Balitang Silang'guba Malayupapalabasu) (Silangguba News Television).All also have major presence in radio including MKMZ 540 and Mkabayan 88.5(IMp), MKSG 645 and Silang'guba Malayunupakikinigu 90.3 (PPMp) SalitaDagika Language is predominately used in Silang'guban Media Cinema The First Film that Showed in Silang'guba is the Nationalist Propaganada Movie named the People of Progress through Sacrifice (Taong Pangpagunulad sa Pamamagitanu ng Pagusasakiripiyu) produced by the government in SalitaDagika. Local Cinema Industry boomed in the Late 90s until Today in Silang'guba Games The Traditional Games in Silang'guba are Open Field Defencive Ball Game called (Pasabula), Strategic Infantry-based 30x30 Board Game called (Utakunglabananu), Martial Arts based on the Speed,Fist,Elbow and Knees(ParaangPangkatawanu) and by Paddles (ParaangPangkahoya),and Indoor Hand and Foot Ball Game(Bulangpangloob) Category:Civilizations Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna Category:Alliance of the Orient Category:Modern Category:Silang'guba